A Heart made of Shattered Glass
by GeekyGamerCat
Summary: Went missing in 1984, taken to an unknown world full of giant warring robots for experimentation. Sixteen year old Alexis Thi Dang has been thrust into a life she didn't ask for and will have to come to terms with her new reality. A Transformers Shattered Glass Fanfic. Kplus /Teen for dark theme.


**This is a shattered glass universe fic I've been planning for a while but it's been kind of hard to complete. it will be a mix of lore and a bit my own head cannon stuff. hope you like it.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

The year was 1984 in Eastern Michigan. A beautiful spring morning began with the blaring sound the sound of an alarm clock. The sound filled a room that was covered with sci fi posters, stuffed animals, and fake flowers. The walls were creamy white and a dresser that had a TV with an old Atari video game console complete with controllers. A bed stood at the center of the room with a nightstand to the write of it. Clothes were also littered across the floor.

 _Beep! Beep! Bee-click!_

A hand of a young sixteen year old girl slammed into the noisy device. She rolled over trying to return back to sleep. Then the voice of her mother penetrated the walls causing her to groan in annoyance. "Alexis, get up or you'll be late for school!"

The girl sat up with her course brownish-red hair flopping onto her shoulders. She groggily rubbed her green eyes and looked at the clock. It was ten after six… "Uhh, why can't the school just get hit by a meteor," she grumbled and then shouted, "Okay, mom, I'm awake! I'll be down in ten!" she then threw the covers off starting her day.

Minutes later she rushed downstairs in a basic red t-shirt and white shorts with fringed edges, and jumped over the railing causing an indignant huff to come from her mother. "Alexandra Thi Dang, I've told you time and time again not to do that, one of these you're going to break something and it won't be the furniture."

Alexis ducked sheepishly and clasped her hands behind her back, "Sorry, mom…"

Her mother had brown hair and green eyes like her daughter, and was wearing a lavender business suit and gaudy pearl jewelry. Alexis' mother worked as the CEO of her father's (Mr. Thi Dang) company in the western branch and. Dear old dad happens to be in the Eastern branch back in his homeland.

The woman sighed digging in her purse for her lipstick, "Just go eat breakfast with your brother, and also I need you to take him to school." She said rapidly as her 'radio phone' (as Alexis calls it) began to ring.

The girl shrugged, "yeah, sure, I'll take Kicker." Most teens her age would whine or fuss about taking their younger siblings to school. Alexis was not one of them; she did what was asked because she loved her mother and wanted to be a good example to her brother.

That being said they're times she still acts like a typical teenager. "Can I also perhaps get a raise in my allowance?" the red haired girl asked sheepishly as she twisted the tip of her left shoe into the floor.

Her mother gave her a knowing smirk as she was answering the phone, "We'll talk about it." The businesswoman then gave a chorus of 'I love you' to both her children. She then rushed out the door taking a fancy four door car.

Alexis then walked into the kitchen and sat next to her ten year old brother at a rectangular table that stood in the center. The kitchen itself was a snug place so the table was pretty small. Chad, or as he was nicknamed 'Kicker' due to his love of soccer, was an average height kid with a mullet in the making hair style. He wore a red and white parka with cobalt blue pants.

Alexis watched the boy pick at a pancake like meal drowned in syrup. "So what's for breakfast?"

A frown was clearly on the boy's face," What's it look like?" Kicker groused and then answered, "They're wheat cakes…"

The teen clearly made a face of disgust; their mom had been on this heath food kick for weeks now. Granted some of the meals were good, but only at dinner. When it came to breakfast, though, that was a different story. The young girl then smirked as she remembered she hid a few boxes of cereal in the cabinet top shelf.

"Oh, Kicks… " She grabbed the boy's attention in a sing-song voice and took a kitchen stool, and scaled the cupboard. "You want something that doesn't taste like cardboard?"

"What'cha got?" he asked perking up a bit.

"I got KABOOM and CRISPY CRITTERIES." Alexis held the boxes out in each hand.

"Hm, CRISPY CRITTERIES," Kicker answered simply. "The clown on the other box creeps me out."

" _Everything_ creeps you out," the boy's sister commented offhandedly. She wiggled her way off the stool when her bother spoke again.

"So how are we gonna eat this in time," he asked concerned. "It takes fifteen minutes to get to school not counting traffic, or your crummy car, and we only have twenty-five minutes before it start. If my teacher catches me late again I gonna get detention."

While he mentioned this, Alexis pulled the milk out of the fridge and grabbed two tall plastic glasses. "Whelp, li'l bro for situations like this, is why we should be grateful the blender was invented," as of saying this Alexis plugged the cylindrical device in.

TFSG

 _VVRR… VVVRR…_

Alexis gave a frustrated sigh as she kept switching on and off her ignition. Kicker wasn't joking when he said her car was crummy. Their dad thought it would teach Alexis the value of a dollar if she took care of a as he put it 'hooptie' car until she graduated, and _then_ she could have a new car. She spent so much of her allowance on her red AMC Gremlin the repair shop owners know her name. The muffler's loose; it's a microwave in the summer, and to top it all off…

It. Has. No. Airbags.

 _VVV-Vroom!_

"Finally!" she exasperated as her brother was finishing off his cereal milkshake. Alexis then turn toward her brother, and noticed that he didn't have his safety gear on. "Kicker… put them on!"

"No, I'll look stupid," he said folding his arms and blushing.

"I rather you look stupid than be dead," she said, "C'mon I've got mine on." She tapped a glittery rainbow tie-dye bike helmet on her head. She also sported a pillow body suit held together by car straps.

"You look stupid, too!" he shouted while getting redder from the embarrassment.

Alexis then made herself look teary-eyed, "Okay, we'll just go, and if we get into a car wreck I'll have to live with the guilt that my baby brother could have lived if he had just wore his safety gear that I made to protect him." she then buried her face into her hands and gave a fake cry.

"All right, all right, I'll put the helmet and pillows on, yeesh!" the boy then put a helmet on that was baby blue with pink flowers on it.

"Okay let's go!" Alexis brightened up and the rolled out of the driveway.

A few silent minute into the drive Alexis saw that her little brother seemed to be brooding like he was in the kitchen. She could feel the emotions coming off of him and they drove her to ask what was wrong. "Okay, Kicks, what's up with you?"

"Nothing," the boy mumbled.

"Your face says differently, now what's wrong?" Alexis didn't normally prod unless she felt it was necessary. Her brother wore his heart on his sleeve and was constantly picked on for it. Alexis always thought that men or boys hiding their emotions were bad for communication. She got that is was to be strong for others but that excuse could only go so far…

Kicker groaned in annoyance and faced his sister, "fine! Theirs this new girl in my class named Misha and everyone's making fun of her and messing up her name _on purpose_!"

"Did you tell the teacher?" Alexis asked trying not to smirk, she had a feeling Kicker had a crush and didn't know it.

"Yes, I did, but they just brushed it off as if it were a game." The brown haired boy then folded his arms again. "I want to help her, but I don't want to get bullied more than I am now." He said sadly.

"Kicks, let me tell you something that most people even in my own age don't grasp." The green eyed girl said. "Whatever the kids make fun of you about will pass. It may not seem like it but it will and once you graduate from school you won't ever see most of your classmates again."

"You get that from one of the many books you read," the boy said sarcastically. Kicker heard of the reputation of his sister from other kids, whom had older siblings, that Alexis was the lonely bookworm of the class. She had little to no friends and liked it that way, or so she had everyone outside the family believe.

"Nope from dad when he was around," she said trying not to sound bitter. Ever since their dad became CEO he was hardly ever home. When he was Alexis and Kicker would try to get as much time with him as possible. The car turned right as they entered the school grounds.

As they drove up to the elementary school Alexis asked her brother what their routine safety instructions were, "okay Kicks. I'll be here to pick you up at 3:45, now in any case I don't show up, what do you do?"

"Go back inside and ask the principal to use their phone to call mom," he said in a bored tone. "But you're normally here so, unless your people from planet Wallflower show up to take you away, there's nothing to worry about."

"Famous last words, Kicks. Now give your big Sis a hug," the sixteen year old yanked the ten year old into an embrace. "One more thing make friends with that Misha girl okay."

"Another one of dad's advices?" Kicker asked letting go. He then took off the safety gear and threw it in the back.

"Nope mine; now get going before the bell rings." She said rushing him out the car. As she got back on the road she head to her school that was about two mile away. Not the greatest school area but it worked.

She parked the car into the school lot for students, and watched as other teens entered into the building. The door looked like it was being stuffed with multi-colored ants as bright clothes and hair style filtered in. Granted the school had codes about dress and style, but some of the teachers were very biased on whom the enforced it upon. One teacher even asked Alexis once if her hair color was real.

Hearing the bell ring she quickly grabbed the backpack sitting in the backseat not looking at it in full detail. She rushed to home room and sat at her desk. To the left of her was her friend and fellow book nerd Buster Witwicky. The two greet each other and struck up a conversation of their favorite subject: Comic Books.

"…look all I'm saying is that turning Gale Stacy into a super heroine would have been awesome. That's way better than killing her off." Alexis said to the blond, "besides the whole love triangle with Mary Jean, Percy, and her was so boring and back-stabby. "

"Gale Stacy's character as a whole was boring," Buster argued back. "And 'back-stabby' really, Lex, you could come up with something better like how the love triangle was _forced_." He smirked playfully as he had corrected her grammar. Alexis blushed as she was about to come up with a retort when a football flew past them.

"Hey love-nerds keep it down I can't hear the radio about last night's game." This caused both said nerds to look back at the jock with beet red faces. Alexis was more in anger because the jock said it loud enough for the whole class to snicker. True she had a crush on Buster but he didn't need to know that.

She searched the floor and picked up the football and reared back to throw it in his face. Time was not on her side unfortunately, because as soon as the ball left her fingertips…

The teacher walked in…

The jock swiftly ducked…

The flying ball hit the back bookshelf causing the entire unit to collapse. The books fell with a loud bang casing some back students in dust as the coughed. Alexis cringed the all in those few seconds and turned around slowly when she heard a throat.

"M-Mr. Witwicky," she addressed meekly and gave a nervous smile. That's right Buster's dad was their home room teacher. He was a portly man with a bald spot in the middle of his head.

"Ms. Thi Dang, did I just see you throw a football and destroy my classroom?" he said with his arms folded.

"W-well I wouldn't say 'destroy' more like 'mildly damaged'." She defended poorly as Buster face-palmed. Buster's father was part of the reason Alexis had trouble expressing her feeling to the blond green eyed boy. The man felt that Alexis encouraged laziness in his son causing him to slip in his academics. His oldest boy was working at a disgusting oil rig because he quit school; Mr. Witwicky surly wasn't going to have his second son following his brother.

"Well you can fix your 'mild damage' in after school detention," the round man said as he walked to his desk.

Alexis stammered, "But I have to pick up my kid brother from school; he'll be waiting for me." She rushed to Mr. Witwicky's desk frantically as he sat down.

"Well you should have thought of that before _bringing_ a football in to _my_ class, and throwing it around the room." The teacher pulled out his attendance sheet at started calling names, but Alexis still had one more option to negotiate.

"Look, why don't I just fix the shelf now and we can forget about detention," she begged. She did not want to have to explain to her mom why Kicker had to call her from work. It had to be a 'you better be dying' kind of emergency to not be on time to pick up her brother.

Feeling defeated, the red head sauntered back to her seat, wanting the day to be over. As if the day couldn't get any worse she then realized that the bag she had by her seat had green dinosaurs on it. She groaned at the sudden notion that she had her brother's backpack and not her own. Meaning she was also going to be chewed out for not having her homework.

TFSG

The day went as expected and after fixing Mr. Witwicky's stupid book shelf, Alexis ran to her locker and grabbed her brother's back pack and ran out the door. As she reached her car she shifted through her keys. Finally finding her key she practically ripped off the door.

As she took her seat and was about to close the door, Alexis stopped. She felt something was off, the car didn't feel right. The seat looked normal, but she also took note that she didn't see her protective gear anywhere.

She left the door open and looked behind her seat, and saw nothing. Then she took a look of the steering wheel and her eyes grew wide at what she saw. She spotted in the center circle of the wheel have a strange purple face.

Her key had worked in it, though, and there's no way someone could have changed the car, it was a trash heap. But the only conclusion Alexis could have come up with was…

"This isn't my car," she muttered numbly to no one. Then as soon as the words spilled from her mouth, the tension increased to eleven. The seatbelt suddenly snaked itself around her waist and the door slammed itself shut and locked the doors.

"W-what is this!" Alexis shouted as the car turned on without the key. It began speeding out of the parking spot and taking off into the street. Alexis tried wiggling out of the strap but like an arm it only grew tighter.

"Stop squirming, you're just making this harder on yourself!" A voice, an unfamiliar voice, shouted through the radio. Alexis stopped in shock to stare at the small box; was she being abducted by the car from Knight Rider?

"You hunk of junk where are you taking me?!" Alexis screeched as she realized that this was not some sick joke. The voice then seemed to let out an annoyed groan and commented that she was loud. She then remembered her brother had some kid scissors in his backpack and strained to grab it in the passenger side floor-board. Digging through the bag she found the sharp object and began to cut at the seatbelt.

"Those aren't going to cut the restrains on you, human," the voice commented with a hint of mirth and…possibly sympathy. "There's no point in trying to escape." Frustration and desperation were setting in as the sixteen year old noticed the road that she and, the talking car were on was unfamiliar.

Alexis growled and in her anger she took the scissors and stabbed the upholstery. The car lurched as if in pain. The girl then felt a liquid run on her hand and seep in her skin. It was glowing neon yellow and smelled sweet. Taking note that she had just caused the car pain she grabbed the cutters again, and stabbed in a few more places on the seat. Each strike caused more yellow liquid to splatter on her getting in her mouth, nose, hair, and eyes.

"ENOUGH!" the voice yelled in pain and anger but Alexis ignored his shout; all she wanted was out of the crazy car. Suddenly a gas was released in the car polluting the air around the red haired girl. As she was beginning to lose strength, Alexis heard a clicking sound and felt the car shift. She was released from the seatbelt and was pushed into the windshield as the car seemed to fold in on her.

The gas still lingered in the air making Alexis drowsy and she began to lose consciousness. She then tried to kick the glass shield but her legs felt like jelly. "No, I can't die here… I have parents… I have a brother… they need me!" she cried weakly as tear fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry… but I also have family that I need to protect." Alexis heard the voice say full of empathy and frustration. Her vision began to dark as she took one last glance to the mid afternoon sun.

TFSG

Screaming.

That's all Alexis could hear as she drifted in and out of sleep. Screaming and pain blended together into mechanical garbles. Trying to wake up, Alexis realized she couldn't move. She then felt something being dripped in her ears…

Then the burning began and the sound of drills nears her eardrums. It felt as though acid was poured into her ears. She let loose an excruciating scream of her own until the pain subsided.

"Ah, there, she should be able to understand us now," the mechanical garble became clear words, and the screams became more defined. "Now, she can follow orders without any confusion," said an overly cheerful voice. Alexis tried to force her eyes open to see who was talking but all she could make out was neon green and dark purple.

"Well, was the femme a good pick or not, Doc?" the Voice belonging to her abductor asked. He sounded antsy and impatient, like he was waiting for this to be over with. Alexis felt something pick her up as if to examine her as she heard hums and mumbles from the other person.

"Yes, Sideswipe, she's a perfect fit. She's much healthier than the other humans picked. Hopefully she can survive the Pretenders Project," the 'doctor' said as Alexis felt a strange feeling go through her body like a scanner. "By the way, why is your left servo leaking energon?"

The voice, Sideswipe, Alexis noted, stuttered a bit, "N-no reason, Ratchet, just a spar from earlier. I can patch it up just fine." He feared this 'Ratchet' from what she could tell.

"Where am I?" Alexis moaned. Gears could be heard shifting like hydraulics as the two other people in the room seemed to place their attention back on her.

"Blast, the human is still speaking an earth language," the doctor lightly spoke. "Leave me, Sideswipe, I need to work on my experiments."

"No, please, don't leave me here!" Alexis shout as she could here Sideswipe walking away. "I just wanna go home," she sobbed. Little did Alexis know, her words were more painful than anything the doctor could do…

* * *

Time felt like it was melting…

Melting like ice in the heat until it was all a puddle of water. Up and down, left and right, none of these had meaning. Instead she knew what her mind told her; she had to go pick up her brother. Mom would be mad at her if didn't pick him up on time.

Alexis was in pain but alive, she didn't know why she hurt, but only who caused it. He was Ratchet the self-proclaimed Doctor of Doom. He was cheery but psychotic, talking about her like an accomplishment, the terms he would sounded more for a car, then again…

Everything sounded like a car. The Doctor's walk was like large cars crashing in each step. All others whom had entered this awful med bay had different steps. None like Ratchet's, Alexis knew what his were. She even heard the leader's walk once and his voice was as deep as his step. His presences felt colder than the table Alexis laid upon…

His name was Optimus Prime.

Unsure of when she started to feel her limbs again, the will to move sparked in Alexis' mind. Raising herself up slowly, she realized she was unrestrained. Her eyes sight flicked like a screen showing up in a green, was she staring into a camera lens?

Suddenly, her mind played memories like they were on fast-forward; Alexis had to pick her brother up from school! Standing up she began to walk forward, taking about ten steps, Alexis' next step caused her to plunge quickly to the floor and land like a plastic doll.

She struggled back to her feet hearing gears grinding, but she didn't realize where they were coming from, all she could think of was her brother, and getting him home on time. Her sight faded in and out as the large shuttle doors open as she staggered aimlessly out of the med bay. The halls were black with dimly lit purple lighting. She walked for what seemed like a long time

 _Got to get Kicker…got to get home…_

Propping herself up against a side of strange crates to give herself a break, Alexis slumped to the floor not registering the alarms going off. On instinct she tucked herself into a little ball as giant robots ran past.

 **Attention all Autobots, one of Ratchet's experiments has escaped containment, locating it is of the upmost importance.**

 _Hide…_ Alexis thought as the voice on the intercom snapped her from her daze momentarily. She knew the announcer was Optimus for his deep voice was not so easy to forget. She just needed to stay hidden then she could find a way out of this mess.

More robots ran past as Alexis was beginning to feel tired. Her eye lenses showed strange word she somehow could understand. 'Low energon,' she read aloud slowly as her head felt heavy. As her vison darkened she saw a yellow leg appear beside her, but she had no energy to move.

"Not again…" she groaned as she felt herself being gently lifted up, and Alexis turned to look at the face. "Sideswipe…" she wondered as slipped back in to darkness.


End file.
